the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
Smartiest Persons: Reign of Roodfire
} = The Klone War|next_ } = Raging War}}The Smartiest Persons: Reign of Roodfire was a major event in the Smartiest Persons Universe. It revolved around the rise of Roodfire, whose dark power had awakened after being dormant for many years. As Roodfire began building his kingdom across Europe, The Guy revealed himself to the Smartiest Persons, warning them of the dark power that Roodfire possessed. It was the first time that the Smartiest Persons ever faced an Earthly threat, and their power in the universe was basically certified after their victory. Story State of the World After the the Klone War had ended with the freezing of all Tanner Rodgers' assets, the Smartiest Persons became quite popular throughout the world. However, they were still very much a small scale organization, with no outside funding and limited resources. Paolo Martinez, Vincent Bush, and Logan Hall acted as the heads of SP, managing its operations within their stressed perimeters. All of the wars before had also been very small scale and down to Earth, meaning that they had not yet been faced with a true invasion. The Awakening of Roodfire Burnt Out Blackwell During the Fruit Cake War, Shagga Lagga burnt to a crisp, with two of its members dead and its leader missing. Michael Blackwell, the leader of the doomed team, had lost everything in the war. He had watched his friends crash into a fiery ball of death, and everything had he had built had been dismantled. While it was Shagga Lagga's cowardice that spelled their downfall, Michael blamed his former allies: The Smartiest Persons. Michael hid out in France, where he was filled with rage and hatred. It seemed like the entire world was conspiring against him. However, an ancient force inside him was about to be awoken after laying dormant for a long time. The Chamonix Incident One day, Michael was in a marketplace located in the French area of Chamonix. Michael was just buying groceries when a random dude bumped into him, making Michael drop all of his groceries into the river. The guy tried to apologize, but this pushed Michael over the edge of sanity. Blackwell retaliated as a glowing dark matter came from his fist. Michael punched the dude and killed him. The local law enforcement saw this happen, and they began to open fire on Michael. Michael fought off all of the police officers with his mysterious power, and eventually destroyed the whole town. Fearing that the heavy artillery would come after him, Michael fled into the woods. The Birth of Roodfire In wake of the Chamonix Incident, Michael Blackwell began researching what was happening to him. He found no Earthly answer, however. His searches led him to an ancient temple in Germany, where he found the history of something called the "Roodfire". The Roodfire were a clan of ancient people from around 4,000 BC that worshipped a dark, malevolent power. Some of these Roods were even gifted extraordinary abilities that held the potential to tear humanity apart to make way for the darkness. The Roodfire were extinguished long ago, but their blood still manifested into one descendant: Michael Blackwell. Michael, inspired by the history of his ancestors, deemed himself the new Roodfire. Germany Goes Under Roodfire was basically a one man army when armed with this new knowledge about his power. Clad in ancient armor he found at the shrine, Michael left the temple in Germany and basically started attacking cities, setting up new, dark matter infused fortresses in his wake. He made his first castle outside of Berlin, and his territory spread throughout all of Germany. Michael was able to build a makeshift army of Rood-Drones using his dark power, creating mindless, humanoid war monsters that were weak individually, but stronger in numbers (they would later be replaced by the Roodinite Army in later wars). Roodfire had begun to build a new empire, and soon, all of Europe would bow to his throne. The Guy Meanwhile, a mysterious man known as The Guy had witnessed Roodfire's rise, and he knew that it was time for Earth to be dragged into the greater war between the darkness and the light. The Guy, who had already been secretly involved with the foundation of the Smartiest Persons, decided to reveal himself. So he captured Paolo in New York, and staged a whole elaborate test for SP's heroism, involving ninjas and portals to the Underworld. Once SP had rescued Paolo, The Guy revealed himself to them, and explained the threat of Roodfire. He told them about the Roodfire clan, and the eternal darkness of which they worshipped. The Guy was extremely urgent in this matter, but Greg Fields and Logan Hall seemed to be in denial. Nonetheless, SP began preparing for a war against their unknown enemy. The First Battle Against Roodfire Taking a SP gunship to Berlin, the Smartiest Persons planned to break into Roodfire's castle and subdue him easily. The Guy did not come with them, because apparently he was resting from what he said was an inter-dimensional fight at the other side of the universe (which no one bought, naturally). However, the SP gunship was shot down by dark matter. It plummeted towards Hamburg, where Roodfire was waiting for them. The team got out of their destroyed ship and faced Roodfire. They were all surprised when they saw that Roodfire was actually Michael Blackwell, their former ally. Michael monologued for a bit and then rushed towards them. Greg arrogantly ran head first towards Michael with the intent of punching him. But Michael blocked the punch and struck Greg with a thunderous punch that launched Fields a mile from the battle. The other members were in complete shock, and they all ran towards Roodfire to avenge their friend. Lamas went first and tried to dropkick Roodfire, but Roodfire dodged the attack and Lamas dropkicked into a dumpster. Logan tried to shoot Michael from a range, but Michael saw Logan and then shot him with a dark energy blast. Paolo charged Roodfire with his Silver Knight sword and shield, but Michael was able to create his own sword and shield with his bare hands. They had a duel that resulted in Paolo's defeat, leaving only Vincent. Bush tried to beat Michael in hand to hand combat, but Roodfire's dark energy was too overwhelming. All in all, SP got absolutely destroyed in the fight, broken bones and blood everywhere. However, just as Roodfire was about to kill them all, the Guy appeared out of nowhere and teleported them back to Los Angeles. Tension in the Team After suffering an embarrassing defeat at the hands of Roodfire, the Smartiest Persons backed out of the whole European affair. When they got back to the base, Greg started rhetorically laughing about their hopelessness. Logan also took the negative route and stated the obvious difficultly. Vincent and Paolo tried to get the team to agree for another attack on Roodfire, but the others had abandoned all hope and left the headquarters. With nothing to do, SP sat out of the battle against Roodfire. Roodfire's Empire Expands SP's absence left President Nathan Pereulo to help out Europe, sending America's armies overseas in a desperate attempt to help out. The US forces closed in on Berlin, but then Michael and his Rood-Drones wiped them out with ease. Nathan ordered the remaining forces to retreat, but Michael got to them before they could evacuate. Michael continued to expand his empire, and soon the majority of Europe was covered by his malice. He slaughtered many, but also left many alive to live in fear under his tyranny. Roodfire's kingdom was growing in Europe, and soon the rest of the world would submit to the darkness. A Sliver of Hope Back in America, the Smartiest Persons practically disbanded out of the notion that they weren't strong enough to stop Michael. Paolo remained inside the bases' command center, feeling sorry for the people in Europe that they couldn't protect. Suddenly, The Guy walked in, and he gave Paolo the same cliche, "don't give up there's still hope" speech. But that wasn't enough, The Guy convinced Paolo that it was SP's destiny to be the light that would save the world from darkness. When he realized that the some of the other members of SP wouldn't join in to help, Paolo blasted off to Berlin to face Roodfire alone. The Battle of Berlin The Rest of the Team Two hours after Paolo left Los Angeles, Vincent walked in the SP HQ to find The Guy. The Guy told Vincent that Paolo went to face Roodfire alone, and Vincent knew that Paolo needed backup. He called Lamas, Greg, and Logan to the HQ to go to Germany, but Logan and Greg still needed some convincing. The Guy told them that it was their destiny to protect the Earth, and if they fought in unity, Roodfire wouldn't stand a chance. Begrudgingly, Logan and Greg agreed to come with Vincent (Lamas was easily swayed as soon as he heard the word, "destiny") to help Paolo save the world. Alone Against Roodfire In Berlin, Roodfire was hunting any surviving US soldiers who were hiding in the city. Before he could get to them, Paolo landed in his newly refurbished Silver Knight armor. Roodfire called Paolo foolish for even attempting a rematch, but Paolo didn't care and said something along the lines of the standard, "this is for the sake of the world" type stuff. Roodfire reforged a dark sword as Paolo drew his energy sword, and the two started dueling to the death. Airdrop Meanwhile, while Michael was distracted, the rest of SP managed to find a small army of about 50 men and was able to load them into a single large gunship. Piloting the gunship was Mr. Rolwing, who they convinced to join them on their quest to save the world (but only as a pilot). As they entered Berlin airspace, all 50 of the men plus the 4 other main members of SP jumped out of the plane and blasted the song, "Ogre Battle" by Queen as they jumped into battle. Roodfire kicked Paolo back and looked up at the sky to see all his new enemies coming to fight him. Enraged, he sent all his Rood-Drones after them, and a massive battle ensued. War on the Streets As Ogre Battle continued to blast through every speaker in the city, Vincent Bush, Logan Hall, Greg Fields, and Diego Lamas pounded through dozen of the monstrous Rood-Drones. Michael saw his forces depleting, so he conjured up some more. This distraction gave Paolo some time to grab Roodfire and fly him straight into the Reichstag Building. The new Rood-Drones were more powerful than the others, and they gave SP a hard time. A few of the 50 brave men were killed, and one of the Rood-Drones brutally wounded Diego Lamas. It was about to kill Lamas when Greg came out of nowhere and ripped it in half. Diego Lamas was so hurt that Mr. Rolwing needed to pick him up in the gunship, along with some of the wounded soldiers and the dead soldiers' bodies. Greg, Logan, and Vincent, continued to fight off the Rood-Drones and then went to the Reichstag Building to help out Paolo. Fight Together Inside the Reichstag, Paolo was taking a massive beating and was being thrown across the citadel walls. Roodfire drew his blade and was about to ram it through Paolo's chest when Vincent came in and punched Roodfire in the face. SP stood together and took The Guy's advice to fight Roodfire in unity. Instead of all attacking one at a time, they made their attacks flow concisely and made them work together. Roodfire was pounded by the overwhelming amount of attacks, but then he launched all of them back with a dark energy wave. With all of them gathered in one corner of the room, he fired an incredibly powerful dark matter beam at them. However, Roodfire was surprised when SP interlocked their weapons and fired back their own light matter beam. The two lasers clashed in the middle of the room, and eventually, the mysterious otherworldly power of SP's beam was able to overcome Roodfire's and created a giant explosion that destroyed the Reichstag building. When the dust settled, Roodfire was found laying on the ground, seemingly siphoned of his dark magic. He got up and tried to summon even a little bit of dark magic, but he failed. Vincent punched him across the face with his armored fist, knocking Roodfire unconscious and giving Roodfire a large injury across his face. The fight was over, and SP had won the day. Aftermath In wake of the rising darkness, the USA officially made a contract with the Smartiest Persons, ensuring them as an official branch of planetary protection. They had finally gained worldwide recognition, and the world now trusted them to fight the forces of evil in the name of justice and freedom. On the other hand, Michael Blackwell was branded a war criminal, and scientists were afraid of studying his power. Afraid to kill him out of fear of his mysterious power, SP and the government locked Blackwell in a pod and jettisoned him off into the far reaches of space. However, two months after they launched him into space, the government lost signal with the pod. Roodfire had escaped to a far off inhabited planet (unknowest to everyone back on Earth). His dark power had been severely weakened by the blast in Germany, so he went straight to work looking for resources on the other side of the universe as he dreamed of his sweet revenge on Earth and the Smartiest Persons. Continued in Smartiest Persons: Raging War.Category:Story Arcs